1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to medical devices, and more specifically, to a device and method for retaining a gas delivery system on the head of a recipient of a gas, particularly in trauma situations.
2. Background of the Invention
It is often necessary to supply oxygen or a gas mixture to a hospitalized patient or to an individual requiring supplemental assistance with breathing or who is subjected to a low-oxygen environment. This occurs, frequently, in trauma situations.
Often, in a trauma situation, an oxygen mask having a gas supply received through a bottom portion thereof will be utilized to deliver gas to the patient. In such instance, the mask is typically fitted with an elastic strap, which is intended to be fitted above the ears and around the back of the head of the individual who is to be receive the gas. However, this requires the lifting of the head of the individual, which in a trauma situation can be difficult or undesired.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device and method that will permit effective retention of a mask in a trauma situation without the necessity of lifting the head of the patient to position the mask.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method that will permit effective retention of a mask in a trauma situation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device and method that will permit effective retention of a mask in a trauma situation, and that does not require the lifting of the head of the patient to position the mask.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a retention device and method that will locate the pulling force on the mask proximate the center portion of the ear.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a gas retention device is disclosed. The device comprises, in combination: an object to be positioned proximate a mouth of a user; a first strap coupled to a first side of the object and extending toward one of the user""s ears; a second strap coupled to a second side of the object and extending toward another of the user""s ears; a first ear piece coupled to the first strap; and a second ear piece coupled to the second strap; wherein each of the first ear piece and the second ear piece is coupled to a corresponding strap at a point proximate a corresponding anterior, central portion of the user""s ear; wherein each of the first ear piece and the second ear piece is sufficiently rigid to transfer tension exerted by the object to a back of the user""s ears.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a retention device is disclosed. The retention device comprises, in combination: an object to be positioned proximate a mouth of a user; wherein the object is a gas mask; a first strap coupled to a first side of the gas mask and extending toward one of the user""s ears; a second strap coupled to a second side of the gas mask and extending toward another of the user""s ears; wherein each of the first strap and the second strap is elastic; a first ear piece coupled to the first strap; and a second ear piece coupled to the second strap; wherein each of the first ear piece and the second ear piece is coupled to a corresponding strap at a point proximate a corresponding anterior, central portion of the user""s ear; wherein each of the first ear piece and the second ear piece is sufficiently rigid to transfer tension exerted by the object to a back of the user""s ears; and wherein each of the first ear piece and the second ear piece comprises a plastic material.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for retaining an object proximate a user""s mouth is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing an object to be positioned proximate a mouth of a user; providing a first strap coupled to a first side of the object and extending toward one of the user""s ears; providing a second strap coupled to a second side of the object and extending toward another of the user""s ears; providing a first ear piece coupled to the first strap; providing a second ear piece coupled to the second strap; wherein each of the first ear piece and the second ear piece is coupled to a corresponding strap at a point proximate a corresponding anterior, central portion of one of the user""s ears; wherein each of the first ear piece and the second ear piece is sufficiently rigid to transfer tension exerted by the object to a back of the user""s ears; positioning the object to proximate the mouth of the user; positioning the first ear piece over the one the ear of the user; and positioning the second ear piece over the other the ear of the user.